Uther Lichtbringer
Uther Lichtbringer, der erste Paladin, wird aufgrund seiner Dienste und Fähigkeiten im Krieg als einer der größten Krieger der Menschheitsgeschichte verehrt. Der großherzige Anführer der Paladine war wahrscheinlich der beste Feldherr, den die Allianz je gesehen hat. Er war stets unermüdlich in seinem Trachten, sein Land vor Bedrohungen durch Halbmenschen oder soziale Unruhen zu bewahren. Allgemeines Der Titel „Lichtbringer“ wird nicht leicht errungen und klingt selbst im Tode noch nach. Die Legenden des edlen Uthers sind der Allianz auch noch Jahre nach seinem Tod ein Leitbild. Man sagte, dass jeder Gegner, den Uther zu Fall brachte, seine Entschlossenheit bestärkte. World of Warcraft TCG: Siegel des Lichts Nachdem er viele Jahre ein Held war, wurde Uther am Ende von seinem viel versprechendsten Schüler, Arthas, verraten. Man sagt, dass der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug eines seiner heiligen Relikte, das Mal des Lichtbringers, oben in einem Wachturm in der Nähe von Herdweiler aufbewahrt. Im Spiel kann man das Grab von Uther Lichtbringer in den Westlichen Pestländern besuchen. Gedenken an einen Helden Heute zollen die Anhänger des Lichts Uther mit einer Statue des verehrten Paladins vor der Kathedrale des Lichts von Sturmwind Respekt. Einige wenige ziehen auch zu seinem Grab in den Westlichen Pestländern, wo das Andenken an den Lichtbringer ein nicht verblassender Glanz in einem Land des Todes ist. Während des Erntedankfests in Azeroth danken die Völker ihren jeweiligen Helden für all die Opfer, die diese in ihrem Namen dargebracht haben. Für einige war es gar das höchste aller Opfer: ihr Leben. Die Allianz kennt viele Helden, doch keine Heldensage und kein Lebensweg ist so tragisch, wie der von Uther Lichtbringer. Quest 30: Die Ehrung eines Helden WoW: Legion In WoW: Legion findet sich für Uther Lichtbringer eine Gedenktafel mit Statue auch im Sanktum des Lichts, der Klassenordenshalle der Paladine. Wowhead: Buch: Uther der Lichtbringer Grenzenloses Universum: Uther der Lichtbringer Viele ergebene Anhänger des Lichts verloren im Ersten Krieg ihr Leben, da sie nicht auf die äußerst brutale Kriegsführung gegen die Horde vorbereitet waren. Der Anführer der Kleriker von Nordhain, Alonsus Faol, ging davon aus, dass das Licht die Gläubigen und Ergebenen beschützen könnte, und begann daher, die tugendhaftesten Ritter von Lordaeron in der Anwendung des Lichts im Kampf auszubilden. Der erste zum Paladin ernannte Ritter war Uther, der neben Erzbischof Faol bei der Gründung der Ritter der Silbernen Hand mitgewirkt hatte und in seinem Orden zu einer Legende wurde. Der Erste Krieg thumb|Uther der Lichtbringer ([[TCG WotA|TCG WotA-H 010 B)]] Als Lehrling des alten Erzbischof Alonsus Faol, der Anführer des Heiligen Ordens der Kleriker des Nordhains war, lernte Uther Lichtbringer während des Ersten Krieges aus erster Hand, dass der Glaube allein die schreckliche Horde nicht besiegen konnte. Viele Kleriker wurden im Ersten Krieg getötet und als Erzbischof Faol damit begann den Orden wieder neu aufzubauen, erkannte Uther, dass der Krieg gegen die verhassten Orcs nicht allzu bald enden würde und es deshalb wichtig sei, dass der neue Orden des Erzbischofs das Volk nicht nur heilen, sondern auch verteidigen konnte. Als die menschliche Nation von Sturmwind von den erbarmungslosen Orcs zerschlagen wurde, sandte Faol Uther mit dem Lordregenten Anduin Lothar nordwärts zum Königreich Lordaeron. Dort sollten sich die besten Ritter von Lordaeron versammeln, um einen neuen Orden zu gründen. Viele folgten seinem Ruf und traten dem neuen Orden bei, der als Orden der Silbernen Hand bekannt wurde. Als General der Truppen, neben Uther, durfte Turalyon, einer der ersten, wenn nicht der erste Ritter, der von Lichtbringer zum Paladin ausgebildet wurde, fungieren. Diese tapferen, starken und ehrenhaften Ritter sollten auf den Pfaden des Lichtes wandern, um so die Gefahren des Krieges entgegen treten und die Menschen von Lordaeron schützen zu können. Mit der Stärke ihrer Waffen und ihres Glaubens gelang es diesen Paladinen unter der Führung von Uther Lichtbringer sich der orcischen Horde erfolgreich auf dem Schlachtfeld entgegenzustellen. Der Zweite Krieg Als der Zweite Krieg begann, kämpfte Uther an der Seite seines Waffenbruders Turalyon, um die Truppen des Kommandanten der Horde Orgrim Schicksalshammer abzuwehren, und führte einen letzten, erfolgreichen Angriff der Allianz auf das Dunkle Portal an. Nach der Niederlage der Horde half Uther nicht nur beim Wiederaufbau von Sturmwind, sondern kümmerte sich auch um die Kranken und Verletzten. Jahrelang hatte Uther eine Führungsposition bei der Silbernen Hand inne und nahm schließlich Arthas Menethil, den Prinzen von Lordaeron und Sohn von König Terenas, als seinen Lehrling an, um sicherzustellen, dass Arthas der Krone seines Vaters würdig werde. Die beiden verband eine enge Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung und gemeinsam brachten sie dem Land Gerechtigkeit ... bis die Geißel über Lordaeron hereinbrach. Der Dritte Krieg Arthas' zunehmende Wut über die sich verbreitende Seuche der Untoten animierte ihn zu grausamen Taten – wie beispielsweise dem Ausmerzen von Stratholme – und sein Dürsten nach Rache trieb ihn schließlich in den Wahnsinn. Nachdem der Prinz zu einem Champion des Lichkönigs geworden war und seinen eigenen Vater umgebracht hatte, beschloss Uther, die Urne des ermordeten Königs persönlich zu beschützen. Arthas und Uther kämpften in Andorhal, doch am Ende der Schlacht war der legendäre Paladin tot. Galerie Uther the Lightbringer Hearthstone 3981-1-.jpg|Uther Lichtbringer (Hearthstone) Zitate * "Der junge Arthas muss Geduld lernen und seine Macht im Zaum halten. Ich werde dafür beten, dass er eines Tages lernen wird, mit Fürsorge statt mit Gewalt zu gebieten." - Uther Lichtbringers Goldmünze, Dalaran * "Die dritte und wichtigste Tugend des Lichts ist Mitgefühl." - Uther Lichtbringer; World of Warcraft TCG: Heiliges Licht. World of Warcraft TCG: Heiliges Licht * "Indem er die rund um sich schützt, hilft ein Paladin seiner eigenen Verteidigung." - Uther Lichtbringer; World of Warcraft TCG: Aura der Hingabe. World of Warcraft TCG: Aura der Hingabe * "Meine Kirche ist das Schlachtfeld." — Uther Lichtbringer; World of Warcraft TCG: Weihe. World of Warcraft TCG: Weihe * 24px Uthers Schutz - Plattenrüstung (Handgelenk). Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klasse: Paladin. Zitat: "Uther der Lichtbringer, Anführer der Silbernen Hand, hatte solch eine Ausstrahlung auf dem Schlachtfeld, dass seine Ritter zuweilen gleichermaßen unbezwingbar und unaufhaltbar schienen." Verwandte Themen * Für das Licht! (Buch) * Statue von Uther Lichtbringer * Uthers Grabmal Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Grenzenloses Universum: Uther der Lichtbringer Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Paladin NSC Kategorie:Menschenpaladin NSC